The Story of Joyce Summers: Part 1
by Alani
Summary: When Joyce's secret is revealed by accident, can Buffy accept the truth or will it drive a wedge between them? Will things ever be the same again? Please R&R. Ch 23 now up.
1. PROLOUGE

**The Story of Joyce Summers: Part One**

**A/N: Includes very mild femslash. **

**Disclaimer: Characters from the Buffy verse belong to Joss Whedon & Co. I own nothing.**

**PROLOGUE  
**

Buffy paced the floor of the waiting room. She was waiting for the doctor to return. Her boyfriend Riley had taken Dawn back home and her best friend Willow was with her.

" Buffy, why don't you sit down?" Willow suggested.

" I've been sitting down for the past few hours, I don't feel like sitting any more," Buffy replied.

" Did we call Emma?" Willow asked as if the thought had suddenly came to her.

" Oh God, I didn't even think-" Buffy shook her head, " She didn't even cross my mind."

" Buffy...she's a part of your mother's life. Wether you accept or not." Willow reminded her.

" I'm _trying_ Will." She protested before she headed for the payphone down the hall. Just as she was about to dial the number, the doors opened and Emma appeared, looking a bit peeved.

" Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded Buffy, " I had to find out from _Spike_ of all people."

" I was about to call you," Buffy answered defensively.

" You should have called me right away." Emma pointed out, " Buffy, you and I have our differences, but this is...this takes the cake." She looked around, " Have you seen the doctor?"

" He's with my mother." Buffy said and at that moment, Joyce's doctor approached them began talking to them in a low voice.

Emma sat down on the hard plastic chair. She knew Joyce hadn't been feeling well. She had collapsed at home and Emma didn't even know about it until Spike told her. She had been in complete disbelief that Buffy didn't ring her. She had stupidly believed they sorted out their differences but it was obvious Buffy still didn't trust her.

What does it take?

After talking to the doctor, Joyce glanced at Buffy, " Is Emma here?" she asked, " I really need to see her. She should know."

" Yes," Buffy said reluctantly went to get Emma.

" It should be family only." Buffy muttered to Emma before the older woman disappeared into the room.

" Joyce? Are you all right?" Emma gave a kiss on the cheek before sitting down on the bed.

" That shadow that appeared to be nothing? It might be something after all." Joyce paused, " I have to have further tests and a biopsy to determine what it really is."

" Joyce...I'm so sorry." Emma's eyes welled up but she refused to let the tears spill. She had to stay strong. Instead, she put her hand on the back of Joyce's neck, leaned forward and captured Joyce's lips with her own. As always, the world vanished and it was just the two of them.

_If only it was the two of us. _

" I'm glad you're here." Joyce told her after a bit.

_I wish your daughter would give me break though_. Emma thought darkly. She didn't want to leave, but Joyce insisted. She'd be staying overnight and visiting hours would be over soon. Emma gave her one last kiss before leaving the hospital.

If only Buffy Summers wasn't in the equation, things would be a lot more simpler. Emma thought as she drove home. She had tried to make things work. At least the youngest daughter, Dawn was willing to give her a chance. She turned into the parking lot of her apartment complex but didn't turn off the engine. Instead sat and thought about the past three years with Joyce. Most of good, the only obstacle was Buffy.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Three Years Ago**

**_Sunnydale Community Hall_**

Pat Lloyd read the minutes of the meeting, including one from Joyce Summers, who was unable to make it. The book club discussed the book they had previously read before agreeing on the next one, Deep End of The Ocean by Jacquelyn Mitchard. She made a mental note to let Joyce know of their new book. After two hours, the meeting broke up and she was approached by a member, Emma. Emma was a woman who was about 37 or 38 years old.

She had recently moved to Sunnydale from San Diego a few months ago and joined the book club in an effort to meet new people. Pat wasn't sure if she liked Emma because didn't know too much about her. Emma was a reserved person and hardly ever offering her opinion about the books they were reading. Pat had noticed though that Emma and Joyce had struck up conversations together after the meetings.

" Is Joyce all right?" Emma asked Pat after everyone had left the community hall.

" She's fine. She going through a personal problem." Pat answered.

" I thought I might pop around to her place and say hello. Do you have her address?"

Pat gave the address, " She may not be the best of company though." Pat warned her.

" It might just be what she needs." Emma said and left the hall. She didn't like Pat for some odd reason.

* * *

Along the way, she picked up a copy of the book from the library and headed for Joyce's house.

Joyce answered the door quickly but her face fell when she saw it wasn't Buffy at all, but Emma from the book club.

" Hi Joyce," Emma greeted her, " I hope you don't mind me coming around unannounced-but I'd thought I drop by and see how you're doing."

" I guess they missed me at the meeting." Joyce replied and let her in.

" I bought a copy of the book we're reading." She held up the book and Joyce took it from her.

" Would you like a cup of tea…or coffee?"

" Coffee. Black with sugar." She sat down at the island counter. Joyce started making the coffee when she thought of Buffy. When she turned to give Emma her coffee, her eyes welled up. She hoped Emma wouldn't notice but she did.

" Joyce? Is something wrong?"

" Nothing's wrong, I'm all right." Joyce tried to smile but it came out forced.

" Something's wrong…would it help to talk about it?"

" My daughter's run away," Joyce blurted out, " This is why I haven't been going out. She left and I have no idea where she is." Bit by bit, Joyce told her the story but not everything. She didn't tell Emma that her daughter was some kind of vampire slayer. Emma wouldn't believe her anyway.

They got to talking and before Emma knew it, two hours went by. " I better go, it's late." She paused, " Why don't you come over for dinner? Take your mind off things."

" I can't leave the house," Joyce reminded her, " but I wouldn't mind some company. Why don't we have dinner here?"

* * *

They made arrangements and Emma left the house, driving home. The sun had now set and she quickly entered the apartment complex. Just as she was about to climb the stairs, a chill went through her. She ran up the stairs and unlocked the door to her apartment. She was about to close it, when the door was slammed open, knocking her backward.

" Hey sis, did you miss me?" Katie grinned at her.

" No," Emma rubbed her head as she stood up. Katie entered the apartment, " I was here earlier. Where were you?"

" Out. Why?"

" Just curious." Katie went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, " Got something to eat around here?"

Emma ran over and shoved Katie so that she fell to the floor, hitting her head on the bench on the way down. She growled and her face changed.

" Im stronger than you sis. I can kill you in an instant."

" But who's got the pointy weapon?" Emma brandished her stake.

" This ain't over." Katie jumped up, shoved Emma out of the way and fled the apartment. Emma closed and the locked the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Emma went to the cabinet and poured herself a glass of port. She sat down in her armchair before realizing she was still holding onto her stake. She put it down on the coffee table. Katie has been visiting her ever since she found out where she lived one month ago.. They both knew Emma couldn't kill her, not willingly. When she had asked her why Katie hasn't killed her yet, Katie simply replied, " It's more fun tormenting you sis."

Emma never forgot the night she learned the existence of vampires…or that she was living on a hell mouth. Sometimes she wished she never moved to Sunnydale.

* * *

**_Five months ago_**

" Katie? It's Emma," Emma Barrett said into the phone one morning.

" Are you on your way yet?" her sister asked impatiently.

" I'm leaving now. I should be in Sunnydale late." Emma replied.

" So everything's finally done?" Katie asked.

" Yeah. Dad's estate has been finalised and you'll get your cheque in the mail. The house has been sold-as you know. I wish you came to the funeral though."

" He and I were never close Em," Katie reminded her, " And besides, I had surgery for my eye."

" Will you be able to show me around the place tomorrow?"

" I can't, I'm working. Don't worry, you'll get to know Sunnydale soon enough. It's not that big a town."

" See you soon." They hung up and Emma grabbed the last of her bags. She took one look at her one bedroom apartment before leaving the building.

As she predicted, Emma arrived in Sunnydale long after the sun had set. She found her new apartment after consulting her map. Emma drove past a place The Bronze. She also went past a coffee bar and a public library. Later on, she drove by the high school. She finally arrived at her apartment complex, where Katie was waiting for her.

" You finally made it!" Katie greeted her. The two sisters hugged briefly and Katie helped with the bags.

" I made two stops." Emma replied. They went upstairs to the apartment and Emma opened the door. The movers have been, her boxes littered the floor. " It's going to be fun unpacking." Emma made a face.

" I can give you a hand," Katie offered, loitering in the doorway.

" Why are you standing outside? Come on in," Emma invited. She went into the kitchen, not noticing Katie's slow smile.

* * *

" I've got the job interview with the publishing house in a couple of days." Emma was telling Katie.

" You'll get that job no problem. You've worked in the industry for five years."

" I hope I'll get it. Either that or a job at a library."

Katie downed the rest of her drink, " The night is still young. Let's give a tour of the place."

" But it's dark-"

" Sunnydale is alive at night time. " Katie assured her. Emma nodded and went to get her coat.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

" I drove past this earlier." Emma told Katie as they walked towards the Bronze.

" It's the place to go." Katie said.

" It looks noisy…and crowded." Emma observed, " I'm too old to be in a place like that."

" That's bull. Adults come here too, not just kids. Look, there's a few forty-something's."

The music was deafening when the sisters entered the Bronze. Katie got them drinks and they found an empty table.

" I was hoping to go somewhere…quiet. So we can catch up with things."

" Don't be such a downer. This place is cool. Great music, good drinks…" a man walked by then and her eyes followed him, " And sexy men…he's hot."

Emma rolled her eyes. Sometimes her sister acted like she was a teenager. She can be so immature at times. She was glad out of the two of them, she was the responsible one.

* * *

After an hour, Emma couldn't stand the loudness of the place anymore. She found Katie dancing with the guy she was ogling at earlier.

" I'm going, with or without you." She warned.

" Call me ok? You got my number, " Katie grinned at the guy before following Emma out.

" Couldn't you get a guy to dance with you?" Katie teased.

" It's not my scene." Emma answered.

" Nothing's ever your scene." Katie complained.

" Let's just go back to my place. I'll look around Sunnydale tomorrow. I want to see the museum and the art gallery. I've read a lot about the art gallery."

" Right. Lucky for me, I'll be working." Katie crossed the street suddenly and Emma hurried after her.

" This isn't the way, where are you going?"

" I know a shortcut. It's a lot quicker."

Emma slowed down when she saw they were going through the park. It looked dark and…dark.

" Let's just go back the normal way-"

" Don't be a wimp. C'mon," Katie said impatiently. Emma stuck close to her sister as they made their way through the park. It seemed big to Emma and the shortcut seemed to take ages. Or perhaps she was just nervous.

There were footsteps behind her and she heard a low growling noise. She looked over her shoulder but couldn't see anything. She was so busy looking to see where the noise had come from, she bumped into Katie.

" Watch it,"

" Sorry…didn't your hear that?"

" Hear what?"

" A growling noise…" she glanced over her shoulder again when someone grabbed her arm. She turned to face her sister and stared at her in shock.

Katie's face had changed. She looked…grotesque. And she had fangs.

" What…are you a vampire?"

" You were always the smart one," Katie said as her grip on Emma's arm tightened, her nails digging in.

" Let go of me," Emma said as she tried to break free of Katie's grasp. Katie was strong.

The growling noise got louder and someone stepped into view, it was the guy Katie had been dancing with earlier.

" I'd like you to meet my guy, Chase."

Emma kicked Katie in the shin with her boot. Katie snarled and let go. Emma turned and ran but smacked into Chase instead.

" She's awfully pretty-who gets the first bite?" Chase asked.

Emma screamed and struggled, Chase grabbed her by the waist,

" C'mon then, grab a bite babe."

There were more footsteps and Chase was suddenly yanked away from Emma and thrown to the ground, making Emma lose her balance. She looked up to see a tall, second guy glaring down at Chase.

" You-" Chase snarled, " I've heard about you."

The dark-haired man rushed at Chase and tackled him to the ground again-and exploded into dust. Emma stared at the scene, appalled.

The 2nd guy glanced over at her," If I were you, I'd run right about now."

Emma scrambled to her feet as Katie charged at the 2nd man.

" You killed him you son-of-a-bitch!" she yelled.

Then the most bewildering thing happened.

The man's face changed-just like Katie's and Chase.

The two vampires got into a brawl before Katie finally gave up and ran off, " This isn't over Angel!" she called out to him before disappearing.

Angel glanced over at the other woman, " You ok?" he asked as she stood up, brushing the grass of her jeans.

" My sister's a vampire…my own sister. How did this happen? Thanks for tonight. If you hadn't come along…"

" That's all right."

" Can I ask you something?"

" What?"

" Why on earth are you fighting your own kind?"


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A/N: The last chapter was set during season 3 so Angel was still around (only just) Emma was reminiscing about how she found out about vampires.

* * *

Angel walked her home, she didn't live far. The woman was still shaken up.

" Would you like to come in?" she asked him and he stepped inside her apartment. " Do you want a drink or something?"

" No, it's all right. I have to be somewhere." Angel said.

" Okay then…thanks again for saving me." She turned to put her coat on the hook. Then she turned around to face him but he wasn't there. He was gone, without a sound.

At least you know not to be out in Sunnydale at night time, Emma told herself as she poured herself a glass of port. She thought of Katie. It's been two years since they last saw each other and she remembered the excuses Katie came up with whenever Emma wanted her to visit.

Katie couldn't travel during the day. The sun killed vampires.

* * *

**Present day**

Emma got out of the car and walked up the driveway of Joyce's house. The door opened and a red-haired girl and a guy walked out. " See you soon Mrs. Summers!" the girl called over her shoulder, " I feel so bad for her," she added to her friend before she noticed the older woman.

" Hello," she greeted Emma.

" Hi," Emma smiled at the two kids before heading to the front door. She wasn't aware that Willow and Xander were watching her.

" It's nice to see Mrs. Summers has friends that can look after her." Willow said thoughtfully.

" Yeah…" Xander agreed.

" Hi, I'm glad you could come," Joyce greeted Emma. Even though it was nice to have visit from Buffy's friends, she really did want some adult company. This get-together would be a good chance to get to know Emma better. She liked the younger woman.

" I bought some schappes." She said, holding out a bottle.

" Oh great. Dinner's almost ready." Joyce took her coat and hung it up.

" I saw two kids leave."

" Oh, Xander and Willow. Friends of my daughter." Joyce turned the oven off and took out the lasagna.

" That looks great."

" Take a seat, I just need to serve it."

Conversation during dinner was easy-going. The meal was good and desert was even better. Joyce learned Emma hadn't always been in the publishing industry. She had been librarian too.

" My mom ran off when I was thirteen." Emma was telling Joyce after taking a bite of Tirsiuma. " My dad threw her out because of an affair. She still sends me birthday cards…a few weeks after. The last I heard she lives in Italy."

" So it's just been you, your sister and your dad?"

" Til I moved out to go to college." Emma said, finishing the last of her dessert.

After their meal, they washed up (after Emma insisted on helping). Emma asked where the bathroom was and Joyce gave her directions. Emma left and Joyce put away the last of the dishes.

The doorbell rang and Joyce went to answer it. It was a man she never seen before. He was tall and wore glasses and a suit.

" Sorry to bother you, but my car broken down. I was wondering if I can use your phone to call a tow truck?"

Joyce hesitated. This man was a stranger. But she wasn't alone in this house and he looked harmless enough.

" It broke down?"

" Just outside your house."

" Come in then…the phone's just over here." Joyce had her back to him and didn't see his face change.

" Its very nice of you." The man said.

Emma splashed some water on her face just as she heard a scream coming rom downstairs. She jumped and ran out of the bathroom. She leaned over the staircase railing and looked down. Joyce was backed up against the counter, by a vampire, it's teeth nearly sinking into her neck. Emma raced down the stairs, her heart thumping. Her commotion made the vampire whirl around. She grabbed her stake but he had tacked her the ground. She struggled and managed to jab him in the chest with her stake. He exploded and she lay there, trying to get her breath back.

Joyce put her hand to her neck but it was only a scrape. The thing didn't do much damage.

" Emma, are you ok?" she asked, helping her up.

" I'm fine…where did he come from?"

" Uh…I invited him in." Joyce admitted. She never felt so stupid.

" You invited in a _vampire _?"

" I didn't know he was a vampire…he said his car broke down." Joyce stared at her for a minute, " How do you know about vampires?"

" I know about them. I've dealt with him. Rule number one: never let in a stranger. He or she may turn out to be a vampire."

" God, I'm so embarrassed to make such a mistake."

" Don't be Joyce. I made the same mistake some months ago. Vampires can be awfully charming when they want to be."


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

" Let's take a look at this," Emma brushed a few strands of Joyce's blonde hair away to get a closer look at the bite. Her fingers grazed Joyce's neck and something went through her. It was like a jolt. She glanced into Joyce's eyes and made herself look away.

" It doesn't look too bad, but we should dress it anyway. Do you keep your med kit upstairs?"

" So tell me again…how do you know about vampires?" Joyce asked her as they made their way upstairs.

" Well, I've had a run in with one when I first moved here. So I did bit of research and learned this place is situated on a hellmouth-whatever this is. I sure picked a good place to live in."

" The thought of vampires doesn't scare you? You aren't thinking of moving?"

" No…it doesn't. I've got a good job here and I'm not about to move again anytime soon."

Emma dressed Joyce's wound and checked the time. It was getting late, but she didn't want to leave Joyce alone. She knew Joyce won't invite anymore strangers in, but it was clear Joyce was shaken by the whole incident.

" I had better get going," Emma said reluctantly as she reached for her coat.

Joyce didn't want her to leave, she really didn't want to be alone right now. " You don't have to leave-"

" It's getting late," Emma pointed out.

" I know, it's just…I don't want to be alone right now. That thing…scared me. I don't think I'll be able to sleep either."

" I guess I can stay." Emma said, " There's a movie on tv right about now…"

" You don't mind? I can make up the guest room-"

" Thanks. I don't mind at all. To tell you the truth, that vampire scared me a little too." Emma admitted as Joyce went upstairs to make up the spare bed.

* * *

" Todd should have been back by now," Katie paced the floor of her lair as she checked her watch.

" Uh, boss-" one of her sired vampires timidly spoke up.

" What?"

" That house you sent him to…there's a reason why he may not come back."

" What?"

" The Slayer lives there." The vampire told her.

Katie stopped pacing and stared at him, " The Slayer lives at 1630 Robello drive? The same house I saw my sister enter a few hours ago?"

The vampire nodded vigorously, " Yes…we all stay away from it if we know what's good for us."

" So the Slayer must have killed Todd…and here's another question: does my dear sister know the Slayer?" she didn't wait for a response, " Are they friends? That's quite an age gap. The Slayer's a teenager and my sister is in her thirties. I guess she picked The Slayer as a friend for protection."

" Your sister…she won't know that you sent Todd after her?" the vampire asked his sire.

" Of course not."

" But the Slayer might think its strange vampires are now into house invasions."

" You know something Simon? You think too much. It's time for me and the Slayer to have a meeting don't you think?"

" I thought you wanted to kill your sister-"

" It's not time for her yet. I have to meet this Slayer. To see what I'm up against."

* * *

Emma woke to the sound of cartoons. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at her watch. It was seven am. She and Joyce had both fallen asleep on the couch. Or she had, Joyce wasn't next to her. She could smell fresh coffee and toast.

She headed into the kitchen, " Good morning…coffee?" Joyce asked pouring herself a mug.

" Thanks…" she rubbed her neck, it was a bit stiff. " I'm sorry for falling asleep-"

" Don't worry about it, I nodded off before you did. And I have to confess, that's one of the best sleeps I've had since-well, since Buffy left."

Emma just nodded and accepted the piece of toast. They had breakfast and Emma declared it was time for her to go home and get ready for work.

" Thanks for last night…it was good. Except for that vampire thing." Joyce walked her to the front door.

" That's quite all right. It's my turn to have you over next time." Emma promised.

After Emma left, Joyce cleaned up the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and was stunned to see who it was.

It was Buffy.

She had come home.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Two Days Later_

Emma nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang. She'd been sitting in the dark with a drink, thinking things over. She picked up the receiver.

" Hello?"

" Emma? It's Joyce."

" Hi Joyce…how are you?"

" Oh, I'm good. I've actually got some good news…Buffy's come home."

" That's wonderful Joyce. How is she?"

" Fine. She's not hurt thank goodness. But…we haven't spoken much since she's been back. I'm waiting for her to tell me what she's been up to, but she's like a…I don't know. A wall."

" Have you asked her?"

" I tried. She changes the subject. She hasn't been home much either. She's been with her friends, catching up with them. I don't…I don't know how I feel about all this. It's confusing."

" Joyce…I really don't know what to say. I've never been in her position before. But I think you just need to be patient and in time Buffy will talk to you." Deep down, Emma thought Buffy owed her mother an explanation. She had no idea of what she put her mother through.

_It's not my place to say it. Don't interfere_. She warned herself.

" Anyway, there's another reason why I'm calling. Buffy's throwing a dinner party for her friends and I just wondered if you'd like to come."

" Really? I mean, thanks for asking…but I won't be intruding?"

" Of course not. I'm inviting you."

" Sure, that will be nice." Emma agreed but she was worried. What on earth would she say to a troubled teenage girl?

But it was another night with Joyce, which was a plus. She didn't have Joyce to herself but it was better than nothing. She winced then. There, she admitted it-kind of. She liked Joyce-a lot.

Joyce told her the time of the dinner party and Emma promised she'd be there.

* * *

Emma sat down to watch a movie when the doorbell rang. She hesitated, it could be Katie. But since when did Katie ring the doorbell?

She went to answer it and to her surprise, it was Joyce.

" Joyce…is something wrong?"

" No, nothing's wrong. Buffy's out tonight and the house is empty again. I felt like some company-"

" Sure, come in. Are you sure you're ok?"

" I'm fine," Joyce insisted.

" Sit down…did you want a drink? I was also about order some Chinese food if you're hungry."

" I'll have whatever you're having," she gestured to the glass of schnapps Emma was holding.

" One glass of schnapps coming up. Sit down." She offered, " I was about to watch Gone With The Wind. I've actually never seen it all the way through. I always fall asleep somewhere in the middle."

Joyce sat down on Emma's beige couch and looked around. It was the first time she's been in Emma's apartment and it was nice-kind of antiquely looking. The furniture mahogany and the drapes were a rich, dark red.

Emma was about to sit down next to Joyce when the door opened. No…please don't. she prayed.

Katie stood in the doorway. " Hello dear sis…and who's your friend?"

Joyce glanced at their visitor and her eyes went wide with surprise. This must be Katie, her sister.

" Katie, I've got company. Come back another time." Emma stood up and blocked Joyce out of Katie's vision.

" Don't be a party pooper…the more the merrier I say," Katie glanced at the drink in her hand," Living life on the edge are we?"

" I mean it. Three's a crowd. Get out."

" Aren't you going to introduce us?"

" Get out before I throw you out." Emma wasn't budging. She wasn't about to let Katie near Joyce.

" Well, at least come and chat with me out in the hallway then."

" No."

Katie glared at her. Emma was being unusually stubborn this evening.

" I'll call the police." Emma warned.

" You always say that, but you never do." Katie snorted and decided to let this one go. She left then.

" Thank God," Emma closed the door and locked it.

" I take it the two of you aren't close?"

" We used to be…not anymore. She's bad news." She felt cranky but wasn't going to let Katie ruing this evening. She took a drink and ordered chinse food, even thought she wasn't hungry anymore.

" So, who's coming to this party tomorrow?" she asked, changing the subject.

" Buffy's friends mostly. You'll like them, they are nice kids."

The two sat in silence as they watched their movie. Joyce glanced at the clock and realised how late it actually was. Buffy would be home right now.

" I've got to go." She told Emma. She enjoyed Emma's company but tonight the visit from her sister had rattled Emma. She had been quiet during the movie.

" I'll walk you to your car. Katie could still be hanging about."

" You'll be ok though?"

" I can handle Katie." Emma assured her and as they stood up, their hands brushed. Emma quickly took her hand away and went to the door so that Joyce couldn't see her reddening face.

_You have a crush on Joyce_, she accused herself, _a crush that's hopeless. She'd never feel the same way about you so you may as well quit while you're ahead. _


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

She rang the doorbell and wondered if it had been such a good idea to come. It was Joyce's daughter Buffy.

" Hi, I'm here for the dinner party." Emma greeted Buffy.

" Oh, Mom said you were coming. Come in," Buffy stepped aside to let her in.

" Emma, I'm glad you made it." Joyce greeted her warmly, wearing a pretty red pants suit. She leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. To her it was just a friendly kiss, but it made Emma's face flush.

" Buffy, this is Emma. I met her in the book club," Joyce introduced them to each other.

" Hi…nice to meet you." Emma said lamely.

" Yeah…" Buffy turned to the door when the doorbell rang again and her friends arrived. Not long after, Oz's band arrived, surprising everyone. Buffy thought that this was going to be low-key.

" Giles is in study mode, he won't be coming,' Willow told Buffy before she headed towards her boyfriend.

* * *

All night, Buffy felt frustrated. Willow was clearly avoiding her. She threw this big party as a way of avoiding her. And her mom seemed to be too, so she went to find her. She neared the kitchen and heard them talking.

" How you holding up, Joyce?" asked Emma.

" I'm . . . I don't know," Joyce hedged.

" While Buffy was gone, all I could think about was getting her home. I just knew that if I could put my arms around her and tell her how much I loved her, everything would be okay."

Emma nodded encouragingly. Finally, Joyce was telling her how she really felt about Buffy's return.

" Having Buffy home, I-I thought it was gonna make it all better, but in some ways, it's almost worse."

Buffy can't believe what her mom was saying. Was that really how she felt about her? She turned and headed up the stairs.

* * *

" I'm going to see Buffy-we need to talk." Joyce decided, setting her glass down.

" Are you sure this is the time for it? Her friends are here…"

" There's no better time," Joyce smiled at her friend, " But I'm glad you're here. It helps having you here." She clasped Emma's hand and squeezed it gratefully.

Joyce finds Buffy and Willow in Buffy's room arguing. Buffy looked closed to tears and she saw Buffy's bag on the bed.

" What is this? Is this some sort of a joke?" Joyce demanded Buffy.

" Mom, please, could you, could you just—"

" No, I can't just! Buffy, what is this?" Joyce asked again.

" She was running away again." Willow told Joyce.

" No, I wasn't. I'm not sure…" Buffy trailed off, confused.

" Well, you better _get_ sure and explain yourself right away! If you think you can just-just take off any time you feel like it—" Joyce was furious.

" Stop it! Please! I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing." Buffy ran out of the room with her mother and best friend close behind. She tried to leave the house, but Cordelia and Xander were blocking her exit. She went into the living room and the music stopped playing.

" Don't you leave this house, young lady!" Joyce snapped.

" You know what? That's it," Joyce began and glanced over at her friend who's come to see what the arguing was about. Emma nodded at her encouragingly. Buffy owed her mother. Simple.

Joyce grabbed Buffy's arm and turns her around to face her.

" You and I are going to have a talk."

" Mom, please—", Buffy implored, her face reddening.

" You know what? I don't care. I don't care what your friends think of me, or you for that matter, because you put me through the wringer, Buffy. I mean it. And I've had schnapps. Do you have _any_ idea what it's been like? You can't imagine months of not knowing. Not knowing whether you're lying dead in a ditch somewhere or, I don't know, living it up—"

" But you told me! You're the one who said I should go. You said if I leave this house, don't come back. You found out who I really was, and you couldn't deal. Don't you remember?" Buffy burst out, her eyes filling with tears. She couldn't decide wether she was angry or upset. Maybe she was both. She frowned at Emma who had come to stand next to Joyce. Since when was this her business?

" Buffy, you didn't give me time. You just dumped this thing on me and you expected me to get it. Well, guess what? Mom's not perfect, okay? I handled it badly. But that doesn't give you the right to punish me by running away." Joyce raged on.

" Punish you? I didn't do this to punish you!" Buffy protested.

" Well you did. You really have no idea what you put her through." Emma butted in. Buffy glared at her.

" Stay out of this." Buffy snapped. " This is none of your business-"

" Buffy!" Joyce exclaimed glaring back at her daughter, " Emma's been a good friend to me while you've been gone. She's helped me a lot."

Emma kept silent while Xander, Willow, and Buffy argued.

" Buffy, you never-" Willow was saying.

" Willow, please. I can't take this from you, too."

" Let her finish! You at least owe her that." Xander said.

They continued to argue and at one point, it looked as though fists might start swinging. Emma wondered if she should intervene again.

" No, let them go, Oz. Talking about it isn't helping. We might as well try some violence." Willow said to her boyfriend.

A zombie suddenly smashes though the living room window and comes in. Others follow right behind.

" I was being sarcastic!" Willow cried out in surprise. Glass was everywhere as zombies piled into the living room. Emma grabbed Joyce's arm, " Are they vampires?" Joyce asked her.

" I don't know…they don't look like vampires." Emma pressed herself against a wall as Buffy kicked one to the ground and tried to stake it.

The kids who had stayed behind, helped getting the zombies outside while Buffy fought them.

" Upstairs!" Buffy shouted to her mother and Emma as she fought off two. Joyce grabbed Emma's hand and they rand up the stairs and into Joyce's bedroom. Buffy, Xander and Willow were behind and tried to close the door behind them. Emma hid behind the side of the bed.

The zombie kicked at the bedroom the door a good bump, knocking Xander back and into the far wall. The impact vibration knocks the mask from its hook. Buffy managed to shove the zombie back a bit. Willow, Emma and Joyce run to help. Xander stands up again, and all four of them pushed against the door to get it closed.

" What do we do if they get in?" Joyce asked.

" I kind of think we die," Xander tells her.

* * *

Emma glanced at the mask that had fallen onto the floor, its eyes glowing red. She picked it up.

The zombie had now gotten into the room followed by two of his friends. Emma holds onto the mask and dashed past the group.

" Emma!" Joyce called after her, " What are you doing?"

" She's got the mask! It's the mask!" Buffy followed Emma out. Emma ran into the living room and threw the mask into the fire. She watched it melt. She heard a growl behind her and was faced with a zombie. It grabbed her by the neck and squeezed. She coughed and struggled but what came next was nothing but blackness.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Emma's eyes opened, finding herself lying on the couch. Her neck felt achy and so did her head. The night came flooding back, the confrontation between Joyce, Buffy and her friends and then the zombies. She sat up gingerly as Joyce sat next to her.

" How are you feeling?"

" Kind of sore…how long was I out?"

" Fifteen minutes. I was getting worried." She handed Emma a glass of water and gently wiped Emma's forehead with washcloth.

" The zombies?"

" Are gone. They vanished when you threw the mask into the fire. You saved us." Joyce frowned, " How did you know it was the mask?"

" Didn't you see it glowing?"

" No," Joyce admitted.

" Oh…where's Buffy and the others?" the living room was quiet and messy. Glass had been swept up but the window was still broken.

" She's gone with them to see Mr. Giles. They have some things to sort out."

" So do you and Buffy,"

" Oh I've said what I've been wanting to say." Joyce reminded her.

" I'm sorry if I stepped out of line before-"

" No, you were right to do it. Buffy needed to hear the truth." Joyce took her hand again," I really meant what I said before. Having you around…makes things easier. And-" she paused. She really wanted to tell her the other thing too-her secret. These feelings about Emma had been building up for awhile. She has never felt so strongly about someone in a while. About a woman too. It was new and scary.

" And what?"

" Uh…nothing. It's all right." Joyce tried to smile but felt too disappointed, so it came out forced.

" I better go, it's been one heck of a night." Emma stood up and swayed slightly.

" Are you sure you're up to driving?" Joyce asked.

" I'm fine. I'll drive slow." She took her coat and headed to the door and opened it. " I really hope the zombies are gone." She said jokingly, " I don't want them following me home." She turned to face Joyce to say goodbye but what happened next astounded them both.

Joyce leaned over and kissed her tentatively on the lips. She pulled back and smiled, " I've been wanting to do that for awhile." She confessed.

Emma reddened and stepped closer to Joyce. She hesitated before putting her arms around the other woman's waist, " It's been a heck of a night hasn't it?" she asked before her mouth settled firmly on Joyce's...


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The kiss deepened and Emma closed the gap between them by pressing her body against Joyce. She wondered if they were going too fast but at that moment, she didn't care. She is finally letting Joyce know how she felt and Joyce was responding, with equal fire.

_Slow down_, Emma warned herself, pace yourself. _You don't want things to fizzle out. _

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" she said as she broke off the kiss.

" It's all right. I-I'm glad you did." Joyce smiled shyly," I'm glad you made the first move because I don't think I'd ever will."

" So…you feel the same way?" Emma asked tentatively.

" I wouldn't have kissed you back," Joyce pointed out just as timidly.

" Come back in and we'll talk," Joyce said grasping her arm. Emma followed and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Later on, Buffy arrived home after her meeting with Giles and the others. The zombies had vanished once the mask had been destroyed. She opened the front door and saw her mother sitting on the couch with her friend, what was her name? Emma. They looked deep in conversation and Buffy noticed her mother's hand on the other woman's knee. It looked…imitate.

Bad thoughts Buffy. Gives me bad images. She chided herself. Joyce looked up and quickly took her hand away," Buffy. Are you all right? Are those zombies gone?"

" Yes and yes." Buffy replied, " I have to go patrol later on. Emma, are you all right? When I left, you were knocked out."

" I'm fine Buffy. You're mother took care of me." Emma smiled at Joyce and there was an uncomfortable silence.

" I just came back to see if you guys are ok. I'll be back soon." Buffy said and went upstairs to grab some things.

Joyce wondered what would have happened if Buffy walked in on them earlier. What would have she said? How would Buffy have felt?

" I really got to go," Emma said as she grabbed her bag, " It's so late."

" Yes, all right. Remember what we talked about."

" Are you sure you want to keep us a secret?" Emma asked her, touching her arm.

" Yes, I'm not ready to tell people. It's too early."

" I understand, I feel the same way. This is new to me too." Joyce walked her to the door.

Joyce leaned forward and kissed her goodbye. " Call me tomorrow." She whispered before Emma left, just as Buffy was coming back downstairs.

" I'm going out. I'll be back in a little bit." Buffy said to Joyce.

" Be careful," Joyce replied but her mind was somewhere else. Her daughter left and Joyce locked the door behind her. What a turn of events. She was in love, but couldn't tell a soul.

* * *

Buffy walked through the graveyard, fiddling with her stake. It was a disaster of a night, all she wanted to do right now was crawl into bed and hide under the covers and hope Angel would be in her dreams.

She heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around, stake at the ready but it was only Xander and Willow.

" What are you guys doing here? I thought you went home." She said, slightly irritated.

" We were but thought we could help you. With the patrolling." Xander said.

" And to tell you how sorry we are." Willow added, " Or at least I am. For being so…avoidy. And setting up the whole noisy party instead of the quiet dinner you and your mom wanted."

" That's ok Will. You were just angry and upset with me." Buffy said. She stopped walking and turned to her friends, " but you guys had _no _idea what I was going through. I scarified my boyfriend to save the world. Do you have any idea what that's like? Of course you don't. That's why I left. Because I couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted to go someplace where I could stop being a slayer."

" I thought you left 'cause your mom kicked you out." Xander said and Willow elbowed him, giving him a warning glance.

Buffy ignored him.

" Buffy, you were hurting, but we were too. You abandoned us. You didn't even say goodbye or tell us when you'd be back. You just left-and your mother. She went through hell worrying about you." It was Xander's turn.

" Guys, I thought we've already been through this. Remember the shouting match at the party?"

" But we never got to finish." Willow reminded her. " We need to talk. All of us."

" I'm through with talking. No more talking." Buffy said. She continued walking when they heard shouting and running footsteps. Someone tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She wheezed and stared up at the male vampire's face. " Slayer." The vampire hissed.

" Score one for the vampire." She said and kicked the vampire out of the way. She flipped back onto her feet and dusted the vampire who rushed at her again. " Score two for the Slayer." She said and looked around and saw a female vampire had gotten a hold of Willow. Xander was grappling with a third before he finally dusted it.

" Buffy, help." Willow cried. The female vampire had her arms around Willow's waist and was squeezing her. It was if she was trying to squeeze the life out of her best friend.

She ran for them but stopped short when she saw who it was.

It was Emma.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

" Buffy!" Willow cried just as the vampire released her. Willow tried to run for the Slayer but the vampire grabbed hold of her hand and snapped it back. They heard the crack and Willow yelped in pain.

" I can't believe it's you…" Buffy said to Emma as the vampire threw Willow to the ground. Willow cradled her broken wrist as Xander knelt down by her protectively.

" Isn't that your Mom's friend?" Xander asked Buffy, looking as stunned as Buffy felt. So her mom never knew her friend was a vampire?

" Emma," Buffy confirmed, " I'm sorry, but you won't be seeing my mom again," she said.

" Oh really?"

" Yeah. You vampire, me Slayer. We fight. It's what we have to do."

" Another time," Emma told her before fleeing.

Buffy knelt down next to Willow, " How's your hand?" she asked.

Willow winced, " It hurts."

" We need to take her to the hospital." Xander said as they helped the red-head up.

" Sure." Buffy agreed.

" I meant me. You should go home to your mom. Tell her friend's a vamp." Xander put his arm around Willow and lead her away. Buffy watched them leave, feeling very much alone.

Her mom was in bed by the time she finished the rest of the patrol. She climbed through her window and realised she didn't have to anymore. No more sneaking around, her mom knew. It was habit, she thought.

She fell asleep and dreamed. Mostly about him.

* * *

The following morning, Buffy awoke to the aroma of French Toast and coffee. Her mom was in the kitchen frying French Toast.

" Do you want any?" Joyce asked brightly. She looked cheerful and her eyes had a sparkle in them. Something she hasn't seen since she got back.

That's about to change, Buffy thought as her mom put two pieces of French Toast onto a plate and handed it to her.

" Mom…there's something I have to tell you."

" Is it serious?" Joyce asked and added to herself, what could be more serious than finding out your only daughter is a vampire slayer? What could be worse?

" Your friend Emma-"

" Oh do you like her? She's a lovely person." Joyce paused, " I've invited her to dinner tonight. The three of us."

" Oh…the thing is, I don't want vampires coming to dinner." Buffy told her-rather bluntly.

Joyce raised her eyebrows, " _Excuse_ me?" she said.

" Your friend, she's a vampire. We had the pleasure of running into her last night. And she hurt Willow."

" Buffy-Willow's hurt? Is she ok?" Joyce was baffled by Buffy's accusation until it dawned on her. Buffy did not meet Emma.

" A broken wrist. It sounded broken when your good friend snapped it." Buffy said.

" Buffy, you're mistaken. That wasn't Emma you met last night."

" But it was Mom. Even Xander recognised her. I'm really sorry, but I have to kill her. She's a vampire, I'm the Slayer. It's what I do."

" Buffy you don't understand. That wasn't Emma. It must have been her twin sister Katie. Katie's the vampire and I've met her once. She's a horrid creature."

" Oh." Was all Buffy could say.

" You still want to…slayer her though?" Joyce asked and Buffy nodded.

" Good."


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

That night, Emma arrived at the Summer's residence, feeling nervous. She hoped that Buffy wouldn't pick up anything from her and Joyce. She hoped the dinner would go smoothly. And she also wished Buffy wouldn't be there.

_If you want to be a part of Joyce's life, you will just have to tolerate the obstacle that is Buffy_. She told herself sternly.

She rang the doorbell and Joyce answered.

" Hi. How are you?" Joyce asked before she leaned over and kissed her hello. The kiss was brief but it made Emma tingle.

" Not here, Buffy's home." Emma said stepping back.

" It's okay, she's upstairs." Joyce smiled, taking her hand. Emma followed her in.

Joyce called Buffy down for dinner and the three of them sat at the table.

" This looks great Joyce," Emma said. Tonight they were having home made pizza, salad and fries.

They began eating but Buffy didn't touch her food. Instead she studied the new woman that has entered her mothers life. She had brown hair that swept her shoulders, dark brown eyes and her skin was flawless but needed a tan.

" Buffy, how's school going?" Emma asked, trying to make conversation with the quiet Slayer. Buffy pushed her food around her palte.

" Okay I guess. It's the same everyday, I go to class, study boring subjects and do the same thing the next day." Actually that wasn't quite true. School was different everyday, with Sunnydale High being on the Hell Mouth. School was far from boring. Some days she found herself wishing school was boring.

" I used to love school." Emma went on.

" She studied history and English Lit in college," Joyce told Buffy.

They all fell silent again. _Great. Uncomfortable silence_. Emma thought as she tried to think of something to say.

" Are you a robot?" Buffy blurted out suddenly.

" Excuse me?" Emma asked surprised at the random question.

" Are you a robot?"

" Why do you ask me that?" Emma demanded.

Joyce gave her daughter a Look. " It's…a long story." Buffy said.

" My ex turned out to be a homicidal robot," Joyce explained to Emma.

" Apparently not that long." Buffy said.

" Oh. I'm no robot Buffy," Emma assured her and Buffy opened her mouth to ask another question, " But I'm not evil either. Or a demon. I have nothing in common with my sister either and I'm so sorry that she hurt your friend."

" If you knew your sister was a vampire, then how come you never killed her?" Buffy wanted to know.

" I've wanted to, believe me. But I just…can't right now." Emma paused, " You won't understand."

" How can I not understand? I'm the Slayer," Buffy reminded Emma.

" Would you be able to kill a person who looked exactly like you…your entire life?" Emma challenged Buffy.

Buffy didn't know what to say to that, " I, um-"

" You get my point then." Emma said.

" But if she hurts anymore of my friends or even kills one of them, I will kill her." Buffy warned.

" Fair enough,"

Joyce quickly changed the subject before things got worse. After desert, Buffy excused herself.

" You're going out?" her mother protested.

" I have to patrol," Buffy said as she got her coat.

Her daughter left then, " I'm sorry about Buffy tonight." Joyce apologised.

" That's ok. She was just looking out for you. Although I could have done without the third degree." Emma said, " She's right about my sister. I should have killed her when I've had the chance."

" Do you want to go to a movie, or stay in?" Joyce asked.

" Stay in. If we go out, we're more or less likely to run into Katie and I'm not in the mood to deal with her."

Joyce nodded and went to get them drinks while Emma settled herself onto her couch.

They watched a movie on tv and Joyce leaned against Emma, " I have a confession to make," Joyce told her as she clasped her hand in Emma's.

" What?"

" I uh…I-I love you."

Emma turned to her in surprise, " You…love me?"

Joyce nodded, " For the past few weeks my feelings for you have grown and I've tried to deny it. It didn't work, I love you Emma."

" I…I don't know what to say," Emma stammered, " It's been a short time though, are you sure?"

" Quite sure. I can't stop thinking about you. Whenever you're around the whole world disappears and it's just the two of us. This isn't easy for me to say. I've been hurt in the past and it scares me to think we could ever be together."

" Joyce, I've loved you since our first meeting," Emma said, " I hid my feelings from you because I never thought you could feel the same way. And I'd love for us to be together and take things slow. I would never push you into doing something you don't feel comfortable with."

Joyce smiled at this.

" And I also have a confession to make." Emma admitted, " You're the first woman I've ever fallen for."

" Then we'll learn from each other." Joyce said as she put an arm around Emma's shoulders and drew her closer before kissing her hungrily.


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

" Tonight is the night! " Katie announced to her minions as she paced the lair, " Tonight we lure my dear sister here and kill her. I'm done tormenting her. I'll torture her a bit then kill her."

" I will masquerade as my sister and Joyce will think I'm her. She'll let me in and I kidnap her. I'll send Emma a note and Emma will come here. Once I've killed Joyce, then the rest will be easy."

" The Slayer will be after you if you kill the mother," one of the vampires reminded her.

Katie smiled, " That's the plan," she said.

* * *

Early the next Emma headed for her apartment only to find the door unlocked. Her mind was plagued with thoughts from the other night. Joyce loved her! She wanted to be with her. It was a dream come true and it all seemed too good to be true. With her track record, things will most likely end up in disaster.

There was one catch though, Joyce wanted to keep their relationship a secret, especially from Buffy. Joyce hated keeping something like this from her but because of Buffy's reaction to Emma, Buffy might not understand or would want to understand. Emma disagreed, telling Joyce she ought to give Buffy a little more credit. Buffy might not like Emma, but she wouldn't judge.

" But its your own daughter. I don't feel right-going about behind her back."

" Neither do I. But I'm just not ready yet. I will tell her…when it's the right time."

Emma locked the door behind her and went to her bedroom. She stopped in the doorway when she noticed the closet door was open and some clothes were on the floor.

Katie's been here. Emma thought as a chill went through her. She inspected her closet, some things were missing. _Why on earth does she need to borrow my clothes for? _She wondered. She straightened up the mess Katie left behind. Katie had never been a tidy person.

She poured herself a generous glass of red wine before settling down on the sofa to read…and day dream.

Buffy was at the Bronze when Joyce made herself a cup of coffee. Someone knocked on the door and she went to open it.

" Hello Joyce," Emma greeted her with a smile.

" Oh hi…it's nice to see you."

" The-Buffy isn't home is she?" Emma asked warily, peering over Joyce's shoulder.

" No, she's out with her friends. C'mon on in."

" I'm sorry to drop around unannounced, but I wanted to see you."

" I was going to call you anyway. Want a drink?" Joyce asked.

" Sure," Emma was about to sit down when Joyce put her arms around her and gave her a hug. Emma hugged her back.

" Do you fee like something hot or cold?" Joyce asked her as they finished embracing. She kissed Emma hello.

" Hot," Emma replied ending the kiss. Joyce poured her a glass of juice and set it down before her. She studied Emma. Emma seemed different tonight. Quiet.

" Are you ok?" Joyce asked her.

" I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Emma smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

" Oh, it's nothing. Listen, do you want to go the movies? There's one I've been wanting to see…"

" Sure," Emma agreed and she finished her juice and followed Joyce out into the hallway. Joyce grabbed her coat just as a hand clasped over her mouth.

" Rain check on the movie huh Joyce?" Emma asked her, grabbing her around the waist. Joyce looked up into Emma's eyes and froze. They were cold, expressionless.

This wasn't Emma, but Katie.


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Emma closed her book and looked at the time. It was nearly seven. She reached for the phone and dialled Joyce's number. There was no answer. Funny, Joyce said she'd be home.

She grabbed her coat and headed for her car. A visit was the next best thing. She hoped Joyce wouldn't mind.

* * *

Buffy arrived home from patrolling, " Mom?" she called as she headed for the kitchen. She wasn't there so she went upstairs. Her mother wasn't around.

If she had gone out she would have left a note. Buffy told herself as a bad feeling came over her. She headed for the stairs when she heard a noise downstairs. She grabbed her stake and moved silently towards the kitchen.

She raised her stake as someone appeared in front of her. " God, you scared me," the voice said.

" Oh its you," Buffy lowered her stake, " Do you always invite yourself into somebody's house?"

" I phone earlier but no one answered. And besides, Joyce told me I can come in without knocking."

" If you're looking for Mom, she's not here." Buffy said putting her stake on the table.

" She isn't? She said she'd would be," Emma frowned, " Something's not right…"

" She wouldn't leave without leaving a message," Buffy said, " I have to call someone-" she was cut short when there was a bang, making both of them jump. Something was thrown through the window as glass shattered all over the floor. Something thudded at the Slayer's feet and she bent to pick it up. It was a note, wrapped around a rock.

Emma peered over her shoulders to read it:

" If you and Emma want to see Joyce again, then you had better come rescue her."

" Who would kidnap my mother?" Buffy demanded, whirling to face the older woman.

Emma swallowed. This was definitely going to get her on the Slayer's bad side. " My sister. She must have come here, pretended to be and Joyce invited me in. I'm so sorry-"

" Forget about the apology. Where would your sister take Mom?" Buffy asked. She was hating this woman even more. How dare she put her mother's life in danger. The sooner Emma and her sister were gone from their lives, the better.

" I know exactly where. She has a liar, c'mon, I'll drive." She started for the door when Buffy grabbed her arm tightly,

" If your sister kills my mother, then I won't hesitate to kill her," Buffy threatened.

" That's…that's fair." Emma answered.

" And you had better leave town," Buffy added as they climbed into the van, " I'll make your life very difficult because I can't kill you which is a shame."

Emma glared at Buffy, " I won't be run out of town Buffy. Not by anyone. We will rescue Joyce, Katie wouldn't do anything yet."

" How do you know?" Buffy asked as Emma drove down the street," Because I know my sister." Emma replied simply.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

" Look Buffy, if we are going to help your mother, then I'd suggest we'd work together ok?" Emma asked the younger woman as she drove to Katie's lair.

" I guess," Buffy agreed half-heartedly.

" Good. It's progress." Emma said.

Meanwhile, Katie paced the floor of the caves, and glanced at her hostage who was tied up in chains against the wall.

One of her lackeys ran back into the cave, " It's done. They got the message." He said.

" Good. They should be here soon." Katie said, " I can't wait to kick some Slayer butt." She paused, " and some sister butt too."

" You are no match for my daughter," Joyce said and Katie walked up to Mrs. Summers.

" It won't be a fair fight, I agree, your daughter will be dead quickly."

Joyce glared but didn't see anything.

" Then I will feed from her. They say the taste of Slayer's blood is very powerful." Katie said, " I'm going to enjoy this." She studied the blonde woman and smiled, " You know Joyce, I can see why my sister digs you. You're very attractive. For a human." She reached out and stroked Joyce's cheek. She could feel the woman cringe.

" Don't touch me," Joyce whispered.

" Oh don't worry. You're not my type." Katie assured her.

There were running footsteps and a voice called out, " Get your hands off her Katherine."

Katie whirled to face her twin and the Slayer. Her lackeys immediately rushed at Buffy who were all killed. Katie ran for Buffy while Katie went to help Joyce.

" Are you ok?" she asked as she tried to undo the chains.

" I'm fine, just get me out of here," Joyce replied as she watched Buffy fight Katie It looked brutal. Her eyes widened when Katie saw what Emma was doing. She grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Emma landed on her stomach, winded. Someone grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

" Have you told your precious Joyce yet?" Katie asked yanking her head again. Emma groaned as Katie threw her to the ground and kicked her in the ribs. Emma winced as she felt something crack.

" Told her what?"

" So you haven't told her. Well, Emma I'm disappointed. Its not like to be so dishonest." Katie grabbed Emma and hoisted her up, " Tell her or I will."

Buffy was trying to help her mother out of the chains when saw the twins fighting. " Leave me, help Emma," Joyce instructed as the chains were off.

Buffy did as she was told and grabbed Katie off Emma. They fought once again and Buffy was about to stake Katie.

" Buffy, no!" Emma shouted and shoved Buffy aside. She grabbed her own stake and glared at Katie.

" I should have done this a long time ago," she said before jabbing the stake into Katie's heart. Her sister exploded into dust.

She sat back on her heels and stared at the space where her sister had been. She had finally done it, she had killed her twin.


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

With the vampire twin done and dusted, Buffy broke the chains that held her mother. Joyce thanked her before going over to Emma and kneeling down.

" Are you all right?" she asked.

" I think she cracked something," Emma replied wincing as Joyce helped her up.

" I think we need to take you the hospital," Joyce said inspecting the cut on her cheek.

" And tell them what?" Emma asked as she limped out of the cave supported by Joyce. Buffy walked ahead, making sure they were out of danger.

Since Emma had injuries and couldn't drive her car, Joyce dropped Buffy off and drove her to the hospital. They waited half an hour before a doctor was able to see Emma.

" What happened?" the doctor asked after the cut on Emma's cheek was cleaned and dressed.

" I fell down some stairs," Emma answered after a moment's hesitation.

Emma was fit enough to drive again and dropped Joyce off at home. She had been very quiet during the drive. " Did you want to come in?" Joyce asked before getting out of the car.

" It's kind of late and I'm wrecked. I really should get home." Emma replied.

" As long as you'll be all right," Joyce said.

Emma nodded and said goodnight. She drove off leaving Joyce standing in the driveway.

* * *

Buffy was getting ready for bed when her mother appeared in the doorway, " I'll see you in the morning Buffy. It's been quite the night," Joyce said.

Her mother did look tired, " Is Emma ok?" Buffy asked.

" She's got a cracked rib and some bruises but she'll be fine." Joyce replied, " Good night."

" Night Mom," Buffy replied climbing into bed.

Joyce went to her room and shut the door. She made a mental note to call Emma in the morning.

_Emma opened her eyes when she felt the bed jolt. She looked up to see Katie lurking._

" _You're not here," Emma said, " You're dead."_

" _Yes, you pretty much took care of that didn't you," Katie replied as she got closer to the bed. She leaned down, her yellow eyes looking right into her sister's brown ones, " Just because I am dead, does not mean I will stop tormenting you. Remember that."_

" _But this tine you're really dead and can't hurt me," Emma replied._

" _Ah, that's where you're wrong sis," Katie took out a stake and plunged it downwards, towards her heart. _

Emma sat up, heart pounding. It was just a dream. Or nightmare. She turned on her lamp and headed for the kitchen. She poured herself another port and went to her recliner. She took a framed photo out of the drawer, it was one of her and Katie before Katie became a vampire. They looked happy and close, and completely identical.

I killed my other half, and now…I don't think I can be whole again. Emma thought. It sounded cliché and kind of cheesy but that was how she felt.

* * *

The next day, Joyce tried calling Emma but her phone was disconnected. Joyce wanted to go and see her but decided it was best to give Emma some space. But two days went by and nothing.

Joyce drove to Emma's place and knocked on the door. " Emma?" she called. There was no answer. " Em?" she tried again. The door next to Emma's opened and Emma's neighbour peered out. " You looking for Emma?" the man asked. He wore a blue singlet and had tattoos all over his arms.

" Yes, do you know where she is?"

" She took off. Two days ago. Asked me to get her mail."

" She…she's gone?"


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Emma's neighbour nodded, " She had a bag with her and told me she was going to take off for awhile."

" Did she say where she was going?"

The neighbour shook his head, " She looked terrible. I think something bad happened."

" Did she…give you a spare key to her apartment?"

" Yeah," the man handed her the key, " Don't forget to give it back when you're done. The name is Nathan."

" Thanks Nathan." Joyce paused, " Have you been Emma's neighbour long?"

" Since she moved here. She's quiet, and keeps to herself." Nathan replied, " None of us have any gripes about her."

" Thanks," Joyce unlocked the door and entered Emma's apartment which was in darkness. She turned on some lights then went to her bedroom. The bed was unmade so Joyce remade it. She sat down on it and opened the drawer of the bedside table. Her cell phone was still there, turned off. Well, Joyce couldn't contact her that way. There wasn't anything useful in the bedroom so Joyce went into the living room and found the phone plugged back in. It had been disconnected whenever Joyce tried calling her. She opened the drawer of the table it was resting on and found a small notepad. She read the first page. It had the words LA Palm Hotel written on it and the room number. She flipped the page and saw some instructions on how to get there.

This is it, Joyce thought putting the pad into her handbag. She still can't get over the fact the woman who loved her left town this way. Without even saying goodbye.

Just as she was about to leave the phone rang. Joyce looked down at the caller ID. It was from the publishing house, where Emma worked. It was her boss. The machine picked it up.

" Hi Emma. I got your message. It's fine if you want to take two weeks off. You deserve it. See you when you get back. Graham." The machine beeped and clicked off.

* * *

" Buffy?" Joyce called after arriving home from work. Her daughter was making herself a snack in the kitchen.

" Hey Mom. Want anything?" Buffy asked putting a slice of ham on a piece of bread before putting her sandwich on a plate.

" No thanks. Listen, I need to go to LA for a bit to buy some art for the gallery. Will you be all right here while I'm gone?"

" I'm seventeen Mom, I can handle myself."

" Right. Of course you can. You know the rules." Joyce said, " I'll be gone two days. At least."

" Are you…ok?" Buffy asked studying her mother. She looked kind of upset over something.

" Why?" Joyce asked writing something down on a notepad.

" You look…upset."

" I'm fine Buffy. No need to worry about me. I better go pack a few things and I'll be leaving right after dinner."

" You can leave sooner. I'm going to Willow's for dinner." Buffy told her.

" Oh. Ok I will." Joyce smiled at her before going upstairs. She packed a few things. She hoped she can find Emma in LA and bring her home. She had to tell Emma how much she needed her.


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. Forgive me? **

Joyce arrived in LA later that afternoon and made a pit stop to check her map and have a late lunch. The Palm Hotel was an hour away. She quickly finished her chicken salad sandwich before continuing driving.

The Palm Hotel was a quaint little building that advertised to have rooms available for only $100 per night. There were two big potted ferns on both sides of the arched entranceway. She went to the reception desk and the man behind the desk (whose name tag read Tom) told her what room Emma was staying in.

There was no answer. She tried Emma's cell and could hear it ringing from inside. She knocked again but still no answer. She went back downstairs.

" Excuse me?" she said to the man behind the desk, " Do you know if Emma is in her room?"

" She should be. I haven't seen her come out."

" She's not answering…I think something's wrong."

" She could be just asleep." Tom told her calmly.

" You have to understand…she's been through something. I need you to unlock her door."

Tom saw the worried look on the woman's face and nodded. He got her the keys and followed her upstairs. He unlocked the door to a dark room. The curtains were closed and the bed was unmade.

That was when she saw Emma on the ground, a bottle of pills nearby.

" Emma, oh my God," she breathed and turned on a light. There was also a glass of half finished red wine on the bedside table. She felt for a pulse. It was there but weak. Her lips were turning blue.

" Call 911," she instructed Tom who nodded and reached for the phone. Pills and alcohol were a dangerous mix.

" Emma, what happened to you?" Joyce murmured, holding the pale, limp hand.

* * *

There were voices and she was moving. There was one voice that kept asking if she was okay. She tried to talk but could not find her voice. Finally she stopped moving and a light was shined in her eyes. She heard more voices and she concentrated on them. Give her something to hold onto:

" Please, I just need to know if she's gonna be all right…"

" Lady, you can't be in here. Just let us do our jobs," a male voice this time, sounding irritated.

" You can wait outside ma'am," a more gentler voice added and all was silent again. Emma opened her eyes slightly and saw her. Standing at the foot of her bed.

_No, you can't be here. _ Emma told the visitor as her vision blurred. The woman grinned.

" But I am here dear sister."

" You're dead!" Emma cried out startling the doctor.

" Yes I am. You saw to that didn't you?" her sister sneered and then vanished. Pain shot through her body as Emma finally surrendered to darkness.

* * *

It was a few hours before Emma woke up fully. She turned her head to see Joyce sitting in the chair next to her bed and holding her hand. She squeezed it and Joyce opened her eyes.

" Emma…you're awake. How do you feel?"

" Like crap," Emma answered, " How did you know where to find me?"

" You left some clues." Joyce brushed a strand of hair from Emma's face tenderly, " So I followed you to LA."

" Oh," Emma sighed.

" What happened? Why did you try and over dose?" Joyce looked like she was about to start crying.

" Overdose?" Emma's forehead wrinkled, " I wasn't trying to overdose Joyce."

" But-"

Emma paused before telling Joyce what happened when she got to LA.


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Wow, sorry for the extreme lateness of updating. But I'm now hopefully going to finish this. Hope you like it.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

" So you're saying Katie made you do it?" Joyce said after Emma finished.

" I know she's dead, but she was in my head. She made me do it, not me. I didn't want to. It was like I had no control."

" Why didn't you tell the doctor that?"

Emma laughed, " You think he'll believe me? Joyce, he'd think I was crazy."

They kept Emma in for two days before her doctor was satisfied Emma was not going harm herself again. Joyce took her back to her house.

" You can stay here for the weekend. Buffy's sleeping over at Willow's, she won't be back til Sunday night." Joyce decided and they went upstairs.

" Do you have a spare room?" Emma asked.

" Why? My bedroom is big enough for the two of us." Joyce replied.

" Are...are you sure?" Emma asked.

Joyce took her hand, " yes, I'm sure. Nothing will happen if I don't want it to."

Emma smiled and a bit of colour returned to her face. She laid down on the bed and Joyce covered her with a blanket. She left the room and Emma fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

It was nearly 11pm when Emma woke suddenly. She felt disorientated and for a moment forgot where she was. She recognised the room as Joyce's bedroom and she was sleeping next to her. Emma watched for her for awhile.

The air grew cold and Emma shivered.

" Well, it didn't take you long, did it?" a voice asked. Emma squinted into the darkness. It was Katie. She had appeared at the end of the bed.

" Didn't take me long to do what?" Emma asked warily. She still felt groggy from the tablets she had taken.

" To get Joyce into your bed," Katie said.

" It's not like that." Emma shot back, " Go away."

" She looks so peaceful," Katie said, walking to Joyce's side of the bed and peering down at her.

" Don't you touch her," Emma warned, " Why are still doing this? Why won't you leave me alone?"

" You don't get it sis," Katie appeared beside her and looked down at her, her eyes darkening, " You will never be free of me. I'll be with you forever. You're stuck with me dear sis, even after you die. This is forever."

With that she vanished.

Joyce stirred and opened her eyes, " Who where you talking to?" she asked sleepily.

" It doesn't matter. Go back to sleep." She kissed Joyce and rolled over to face the wall and Joyce spooned up against was at that moment, Joyce wanted her. She was nervous but it felt right. Her hand reached and cupped Emma's breast. She heard Emma sharp intake of breath but didn't push her hand away. She didn't say a word as Joyce started stroking them. After awhile, Emma rolled onto her back and looked over at Joyce, " Are you sure you're ready?"

Joyce raised an eyebrow at her and covered Emma's body with her own. " Are you?" she asked before kissing her.

* * *

The following morning, Emma woke up to find Joyce. She got up and threw on her dressing gown before making her way downstairs.

Joyce was still in her dressing gown, making pancakes. The aroma drifted trhough the kitchen and her stomach growled.

"Hungry?' Joyce asked, flipping one.

" Starving." Emma replied as Joyce kissed her in reply. She sat down at the counter as Joyce served breakfast and asked if she wanted coffee or juice.

"Coffee." Emma replied. They ate breakfast and did the dishes.

" I guess we better get dressed," Emma suggested heading for the stairs. Joyce grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a hug.

" I'm in no hurry to get dressed" she told her. She took Emma's hand and lead her back up to the bedroom. She closed the door before kissing her while unknotting Emma's dressing gown. Her hands slid under Emma's night shirt and felt. Emma moaned slightly and kissed Joyce harder.

A door slammed then, forcing them to spring apart guility.

" It's Buffy!" Joyce said her face flushing as she grabbed her dressing again.

" She's home early," Emma sighed. It had been great having Joyce to herself.

" Stay here. I'll go see Buffy." Joyce disappeared.

" Hi Buffy," Buffy was heading up the stairs and was surprised to see her mom still in her dressing gown at ten am in the morning.

" Hi Mom...are you sick?" she asked, concerned.

" No, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Joyce asked hoping she didn't look as guilty as she felt.

" You're not dressed."

" Oh...I'm having a lazy morning in. I thought you weren't coming back til tonight?"

" I forgot some things then I'll be going back to Will's." Buffy replied. She disappeared upstairs and a few minutes later returned with a bag.

" See you in the morning. I have patrol later and you probably won't be up." Buffy smiled at her mother before leaving.

Joyce went back upstairs to find Emma dressed. " That was a close call." Emma said.


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Joyce and Emma had dinner and Emma decided it was time to tell Joyce the truth. She loved Joyce and she knew Joyce loved her. There should be no secrets.

" Joyce, there's something I need to tell you," Emma began leading her to the sofa.

" You're not having second thoughts are you?" Joyce asked.

" It' s not about us," she paused, " its about my family-" at that moment, the door opened and Buffy entered the house.

Damn! Why did she have to come home now? Just as I had worked up the nerve to tell Joyce! Emma thought, her nerves shattering.

" Hi Mom...Emma."

" Hi Buffy," Joyce replied as Emma stood up.

" I better go," Emma said and headed out the door. Joyce followed.

" You were going to tell me something," Joyce reminded her.

" It can wait. It's not important," Emma smiled. Joyce took her hand and squeezed it. She wanted to kiss her goodbye but was afraid her daughter would catch them out. Emma got into her car and drove away.

A Week Later

Joyce left the store, and headed for the next to pick up her dry cleaning. It's been a week since that weekend with Emma and she wanted another weekend. She didn't know when Buffy was going to stay over at Willow's again. Maybe she and Emma can spend a weekend away somewhere. Joyce could tell Buffy it would be for business but she hated lying to her daughter. When will she get the nerve to tell Buffy she was in love with Emma?

Joyce decided to get some coffee and headed for the nearest cafe when she spotted Emma. Joyce called out to her and Emma looked up but didn't acknowledge her. Instead she gave Joyce a funny look before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Confused, Joyce followed but Emma was nowhere to be seen.

Why the heck did Emma ignore her just now?

* * *

Alone in her apartment, Emma was about to give Joyce a call when someone knocked on her door. She went to answer it, it was Joyce.

" Hey, I was just about to call you." Emma greeted her.

" So you've decided to stop ignoring me then?" Joyce replied looking upset as she strode into the room.

" What do you mean?"

" I saw you at the mall, but you completely ignored me." Joyce told her, crossing her arms.

" Joyce...I wasn't at the mall." Emma stared at her, " I've been here all day."

" But..it has to be you. It can't be Katie, she's dead."

" It wasn't me." Emma sighed, " i guess now would be a good time to tell you."

" Tell me what?" Joyce demanded then it dawned on her. It was not impossible.

" Emma, are you a triplet?"


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Author's Note: I'm surprised I got my readers back after being away for so long.**

**Disclaimer: The Buffyverse characters belong to Joss Whedon but the original characters and storyline are mine.**

" Triplet?" Emma repeated.

" Well, I saw the look alike in the mall. It wasn't you and it wasn't Katie..."

" Joyce, I'm not a triplet." Emma replied, " I can explain why you thought you saw me. I think that was Katie."

" But..." Joyce's forehead creased, " That must mean she's not dead. Which is impossible considering I saw her explode into dust."

" She's definitely dead. What you saw is her ghost."

" Her ghost?" Joyce stared at her.

" Yeah. She's still around. She's haunting me, playing her mind games. And it seems she's haunting you too." She paused, " She visited me the other night."

" Why is she still here?"

Emma told her what Katie had said, " So, it looks like we'll be stuck with her. I'm sorry Joyce."

" We have to get rid of her," Joyce said, " We can ask Buffy and her watcher to help-"

" No, I don't want them bought into this," Emma interrupted, " Let me deal with this. If she appears again, I'll tell her to leave you alone."

" She won't ever go away."

" Then she'll just haunt me. I'll get used to it. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

" Sure. I just need to use your bathroom." Joyce disappeared and almost instantly, Katie appeared.

" Katie...Joyce told me she saw you. Look, you can haunt me all you want, but leave Joyce out of this."

" Typical Emma, spoil my fun." Katie replied, " You can't tell me what to do anymore, I'm dead. I can do what I want." She crossed her arms, " I see you still haven't told her."

" She doesn't need to know all right?"

" I thought you didn't want secrets between the two of you?" Katie said.

" She doesn't need to know. It's not an issue."

" Well, if you don't tell her, then I will." She vanished. As much as she hated to admit it, Katie was right. She kept this a secret from Joyce long enough. She hoped Joyce would still love her.

" What do you want for dinner?" Joyce asked, peering into Emma's refrigerator.

" Joyce? There's something I need to tell you." Emma said, " it's what I was going to tell you the other day but we got interrupted."

Joyce sat down beside her, " Sounds serious."

" I hope you will still love me," Emma said.

" You know I will," Joyce said taking her hand and Emma's heart thumped madly. _No you won't Joyce. _

" I'm...I'm-" she trailed off then the words came tumbling out: " I'm a demon."


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

" A...demon?" Joyce repeated disbelieving, " But..a demon is supposed to be evil. And you're not. Are you?"

" No." Emma shook her head, " I'm nothing to be afraid of. Look, let me explain-"

" And Buffy kills demons. If she ever found out-" Joyce realized with horror.

" Joyce, calm down. Let me explain." Emma pleaded, taking her hand but Joyce snatched it back.

" I am a demon, but only part demon. My mother was a demon and were raised human. I've been mortal all my life."

" And your sister?"

" She was part demon too, before she became a vampire." Emma paused, " And so is my brother Chase."

Joyce knew about her brother, Emma hardly ever talked about him.

" So your mother was a demon?"

" She was a vengeance demon. She was a thousand and ninety years old before she met and fell in love with a mortal. They eloped and had three children. She was fired and was forced to live her life as a mortal as punishment."

Joyce nodded, " And your mother...is she alive?"

" No, she was killed a few years back. My father remarried and this caused a rift in the family. My brother never spoke to him again and I haven't seen him in five years."

" Did Chase know Katie was a vampire?"

" Yeah, he knew. Another reason why he doesn't keep in contact with us. Anyway...you don't need to be afraid of me Joyce. I promise you."

Joyce believed her. She knew Emma would never hurt her. She was more human than demon.

" I won't tell anyone about what I know. Because if Buffy ever found out I don't think I'd be able to protect you."

" You still love me?" Emma asked hopefully.

Joyce leaned over and kissed her, " Of course. Nothing has changed."

* * *

_Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and she stared down at the photograph of her mother. She had come back from the funeral and she had thought the funeral would give her some closure. But the gnawing pain was still there. _

_The killer hadn't been caught, probably another reason why she didn't feel closure. He was still out there. _

_She put down the photo and reached for the phone to call Katie. Katie had been a wreck at the funeral, even more then she was. She had asked Katie to stay with her but Katie had wanted space. _

_The room suddenly went dark. She felt hands clamping down onto her head and loud thunder. _

_Then she found herself surrounded by cloaked beings and he stood in front of her. _

_Her mother's former boss, D'Hoffryn._

" _How...how did you find me?" Emma asked the tall, imposing demon._

" _I always know where you are Ms. Baker. You and your siblings."_

" _What do you want?" _

" _I offer condolences." D'Hoffryn gestured with his hand, " About your mother. She was a fine vengeance demon."_

" _WAS is the key word here. She died a mortal. She was killed. Did you kill her?"_

" _No, I didn't," D'Hoffryn replied, " You're pain is so great...I think it's time you accept my offer."_

" _My answer is still the same." Emma said, " No. I will not join the vengeance fold."_

" _Your mother did-"_

" _i am not my mother. Go away."_

_The demon studied the human. Emma who looked so much like her mother. " Very well." He said and vanished. Emma found herself back in her room. _


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: On a roll!!

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Buffy whirled around when she heard footsteps behind her. It was her mom.

" Mom? What are you doing here?"

" I was on my way back from the book club and I saw you," Joyce replied, " Are you patrolling?"

" Yeah."

" How was school?"

" It's fine."

Joyce was about to ask something when something leaped from the bushes and landed in front of Buffy. Joyce stayed out of harm's way as her daughter fought with the demon. Joyce jumped when she heard the sound of neck breaking and the demon slumped to the ground in front of her. Joyce looked down at it. It was green with large horns.

" Mom, you okay?" Buffy asked, brushing her hands against her sweater.

Joyce stared down at the demon. _Emma's a demon...I wonder what she looks like in demon form. _

" Mom?"

Joyce looked up, " Oh sorry Buffy. It's horrible. Don't they explode into dust?"

" Not these."

" Well...it's ugly." Joyce said as her daughter grabbed its legs.

" Well, all demons are. Ugly and evil." Buffy grabbed hold of its legs, " I need to bury this. See you at home?"

Joyce nodded and left, glad to be out of there.

The following, Emma came home from work. She'd been away on leave since the death of her sister and had been glad to go back. She was leaving for LA in the morning for conferences that would last for four days.

She dialled Joyce's number, " Hello?"

" Joyce? It's me."

" Hi," Joyce replied. Emma hadn't seen Joyce since her reveal. They've just been too busy.

" If you don't have plans, maybe you can come over for dinner? I've missed you."

" I'd love to, but I have to see Buffy's watcher, Rupert Giles. We're worried about Buffy and we need to talk to her."

" Oh," Emma paused, " Well, we won't see each other for awhile because I'm leaving for LA in the morning, remember?"

" That's right. I nearly forgot. Well, if meeting Mr. Giles doesn't run too late, I'll try and make it over there, I'll call first. How does that sound?"

Emma agreed but she had a funny feeling Joyce was avoiding her.

" Joyce, I hope-" she heard Buffy's voice in the background.

" I really have to get going. I have a few things to do. I'll call you?" Joyce said.

" All right." Emma said reluctantly and they hung up.

* * *

FOUR DAYS LATER

Joyce called Emma was supposed to get back. Joyce was wrecked with guilt. She never felt this bad since...well, since she kicked her daughter out.

" Hello?"

" It's me," Joyce greeted her.

" Hi," Emma replied sounding happy to hear her voice, " how are you? God, you don't know how much I've missed you."

" I've missed you too. Are you busy? Can you come over?"

" I'll be there soon." Emma said.

Emma was there in fifteen minutes. Joyce answered the door and the two women hugged.

" Emma, we need to talk," Joyce began but Emma silenced her with a kiss, her mouth hungry for hers. She ran her hands through Joyce's blonde curls as the kiss grew deeper. She kissed Joyce's neck before moving to her mouth again.

" Can you stay the night?" Joyce asked, " Buffy's at Willow's studying for the finals."

" Sure." Emma agreed and Joyce kissed her, slipping a hand under her shirt.

* * *

Buffy arrived home from patrolling to find her mother and Emma in the kitchen having coffee and sticky buns.

" Buffy, we're glad you're home." Joyce said, " We need to talk to you."

" We?" Buffy repeated.

" Sit down," Joyce instructed her, " Do you want a snack...or drink?"

" Those sticky buns look good." Buffy said and Joyce handed her one.

" Buffy...I don't know any other way to say this so I'm just going to say it-"

" Mom...you're not sick are you?" Buffy interrupted alarmed. " Is Dad sick?"

" No, I'm fine. Your father's fine. It's nothing _bad_." Joyce assured her.

Buffy nodded, looking relieved.

" You know that Emma and I...we've gotten close the past few months. "

" Yeah, you guys have been really tight lately," Buffy agreed, taking a bite from the sticky bun.

" And I love her," Joyce said.

" Well yes. I guess so. You're friends and friends can love each other...what?" Buffy stared at her as realisation sunk in.

" When you say you _love_ Emma..."

" I'm in love with her." Joyce admitted, " Buffy, we've been in love for a couple of months."

Buffy dropped her bun and stared at them. It was weird hearing her mother talk like that. But she could see that Joyce really did love Emma, she was making googly eyes at her.

But in love with a woman? Buffy never saw that coming.

" I know it must be weird right now Buffy. But we hope you'll accept as a couple."

" Why haven't you told me earlier?"

" We weren't sure if you were ready," Emma said, " And we definitely weren't. This is new for us."

" You could have given me the benefit of the doubt." Buffy protested.

" That's what Emma said. Buffy, I'm sorry."

" I need to go and...process this," Buffy said and left.

Emma was about to head for bed when there was a knock on her door. It was late, nearly midnight. She opened the door and to her shock it was Buffy.

" Buffy...what's wrong?"

" Nothing's wrong. I just needed you to know...I'm glad my mother's found someone to love again. I'm still finding it strange but she really loves you. And if you ever hurt her-"

" I won't, I promise."

" Good." Buffy didn't smile, instead she turned and walked off.


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

" You okay Buffy?" Willow asked her friend as they sat in the library, studying for finals. Or Willow was, Buffy was staring absently into space.

" Buffy?' Willow tried again.

" Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Buffy replied then hesitated, " I just got something on my mind is all."

" The finals?"

Buffy shook her head. The finals were the least of her problems. Not only did she have to deal with Faith, the love of her life coming back from hell, her mom was in love with a woman.

" What is it then? Is it Faith?"

" No, Faith's gone on one of her unannounced walkabouts...its my mom."

" Your mom? Is she still on your case about the whole running away bit again?"

" No, we're past that. I think. It's something else entirely. I don't know if I should even tell you. I don't think Mom wants everyone to know..."

" You don't need to tell everyone. Just me. I can keep a secret."

" You promise? It's kind of...strange."

" Shoot," Willow said.

" You know Emma? Mom's friend?"

" Yeah,"

" Well, it turns out-"

" Who's for donuts?" a voice called out and in came Xander, holding a box of donuts.

" Tell me later," Willow said to Buffy.

" I gotta patrol anyway," Buffy replied and looked at the clock,

" Where's Oz? He's kind of pushing it isn't he?"

" I'm here," another voice replied and Oz headed for the cage, it was the night before the full moon.

* * *

Buffy left the library and headed for the cemetery. For the first hour it was pretty quiet. She circled three times before dusting two vamps. Just as she was about to head home something knocked her over. She rolled over and flipped back onto her feet and kicked at the demon who had knocked her down. The demon stumbled but went for Buffy again. That's when Buffy realised this demon was a girl demon and wearing clothes. She grabbed at the demon's arm but the demon threw her down effortlessly. The demon then pinned Buffy and its eyes bore into hers. Brown eyes. For some strange reason, those brown eyes looked very familiar.

Don't be ridiculous. This is just a demon. Buffy told herself as she kicked the demon away. The two fought for awhile before the demon lifted Buffy and threw her at a nearby headstone. The impact broke the headstone in half and Buffy lay on the ground, winded. The demon ran off then and Buffy lay there for several minutes, trying to get her breath back.

Buffy limped home.

Joyce was on the phone and hung up when her daughter entered the kitchen.

" Sorry I'm late, I was patrolling," Buffy apologised.

"I can see that...are you hurt?"

" The demon got away on me...don't worry, I'll get it next time."

" I'm trying to get a hold of Emma, she was meant to join us for dinner...she's late."

" Maybe she's on her way." Buffy replied, grabbing the phone, " I need to call Giles. There's a new demon in town."

Emma arrived ten minutes later. Joyce noticed she was limping. " What's wrong? Why are you limping?"

" It's nothing, I tripped down the stairs at home," Emma assured her. She didn't dare kiss her hello while her daughter was right there, " I'm sorry I was late. I couldn't find my car keys."

" Dinner's just on, have a seat." Joyce gestured to the dining room and motioned for Buffy to hang up.

" I'll see you tomorrow Giles, this demon is not going to get away next time."

" Demon?" Emma repeated.

" Buffy fought a demon tonight and it got away on her," Joyce explained serving up dinner.

* * *

Emma woke the following morning feeling very sore. Her whole body ached. She limped towards the bathroom, stripping her clothe as she went. She looked into the mirror was shocked to see long, red scratches on her shoulders and arms. Where the heck did those come from? She could see several bruises as well.

She showered and dressed, making sure she had a long sleeved top on, so Joyce wouldn't start asking questions. Questions she knew she wouldn't have the answer to.

She grabbed her bag and headed for work.

Buffy hung up the phone and collected her bag and jacket. She had a worried expression on her face and her mother asked what was wrong.

" Oz got out of his cage last night," Buffy replied.

" He did? Wasn't there anyone watching him?"

" Xander was supposed to, but I'm betting he fell asleep. Again."

" So there's a demon and a werewolf running around Sunnydale?" Joyce frowned.

" It looks like it. Its best not to go walking Sunnydale at night. See you later Mom."


End file.
